After the Storm
by T.K. Hale
Summary: Ralph is struggling to forget the island. He is tired of waking up screaming from the memories. Will a new school and a old friend change that? Rated T to be safe...does have pairings read to find them out.
1. Chapter 1

After The Storm

_Author's notes_

_Hey, It's me T.K and this is my Lord of the Flies fanfic…I don't have much to say other than:_

_1. I don't own LoTF_

_2. Please Review_

_3. This will eventually turn it a yaoi fic, so if you don't like don't read ok?_

_ place after the island._

_5. The time is off, pretend that the children landed on the island in modern times._

_6. Enjoy this fic!_

Chapter 1

Ralph walked down the halls of yet another boarding school. This was his third just this year. He just couldn't adjust. He kept begging his foster mother to let him go to public school, he had been begging for four years. Ever since he had returned from that god-forsaken island.

Ralph had nightmares. Even now at seventeen, he would wake up screaming. He would call for his dad, or Piggy, or Simon. But no one who come, they were all dead. He still cried often. Sometimes were better than others. Some moments the sadness would over come him, he would lay in bed and just whimper like a lilun.

Ralph continued to walk, his bag in hand. He didn't own much. He always carried a hairbrush, a knife, and a toothbrush. These were things he kept just in case.

Ralph was lost in this large school. There were people and teachers everywhere, but he refused to ask one of them. He wasn't a social person.

"You lost new kid?" A voice asked.

Ralph turned to see a guy with red hair and blue eyes. He wore a red sweatshirt and black jeans. Ralph shivered, the guy reminded him of someone he didn't like.

"I said, are you lost new kid?" The guy repeated solemnly.

Ralph nodded, he wanted to get away as fast as he could.

"Where are you heading?" The red head asked "The office or to your room?"

"The office," Ralph muttered "I need to check in."

"Ah," The red head responded "Down the hall to the left, you really can't miss it."

"Thanks," Ralph muttered , as he was about to leave when he was tackled by a strawberry blond boy.

"Man, I thought mom was never going to send you here!" Ralph's foster brother, Ben yelled "I have been waiting for, like, ever!"

Ralph growled. Ben could get really annoying with his hyperness and his sociality.

"I see you have already met Jew, my roommate," Ben said excitedly.

"Jew?" Ralph muttered turning to the red head. But Jew wasn't listening, he had earphones in. They were blasting some heavy metal song. The music was so loud Ralph could hear every word.

Ben muttered something like, antisocial jerk.

Ben lead Ralph to the office, then to his room. As Ralph sat on his bed and looked at the empty other side, he was glad he didn't have a roommate yet. They wold have heard him scream while he slept.

That night Ralph's dreams were filled with savages trying to kill him. They never succeeded though. No, there was only one person who ever did.

Jack Merridew

Jack would always catch him. He would torture him, telling him that any deaths on the island were his fault. Then Jack would cut Ralph's head off.

Ralph woke up screaming, again. Ralph got up, grabbed his bag and went to take a shower. It was four in the morning, classes didn't start till nine. Hopefully no one got up this early to shower. It wasn't because Ralph was shy or out of shape. It was the scars he got on the island, the ones that covered his body that he was embarrassed about, It was hard enough talking away the scars his clothes couldn't hide. So he got up early and took a shower alone.

Ralph entered the shower room solemnly. He tried to walk quietly in, but he tripped over sometime on the floor. He heard someone curse from inside one of the shower stalls. Ralph himself cursed then fled back to his room.

A few minutes later he heard a nock on the door. He opened the door and saw Jew standing there, wet and irritated.

"You could have used the shower," Jew muttered "I only yelled because you surprised me. Nobody else is usually up this early. I didn't expect somebody else."

Ralph grew crimson. Why did it have to be Jew? Jew looked too much like Jack. It made Ralph nervous. Ralph hadn't seen Jack since they had been rescued. Then Jack had looked demented, with long hair with foliage and mud tangled in it, and war paint still covering his naked self. His eyes had shined with madness. Jack was a killer, a mad-man, a savage.

Jew wasn't like that (as far as Ralph could tell). Jew had shaggy red hair, that he was obviously growing out. He had a light sprinkle of freckles on his non-painted face. His face did have scars though, they were faded as if lots of time had passed sice he got them. His eyes didn't shine with madness, but boredom. He seemed like the kind of person that would follow a leader only because he was to lazy to lead.

"Stop spacing out every time you see me," Jew muttered "It's sort of creepy."

Ralph blushed redder than Jew's hair.

"Sorry, It's just you remind me of someone," Ralph muttered through his embarrassment.

Jew raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond. It was then that Ralph noticed Jews hands, which were covered in scars. He tried to convince himself that those scars didn't look a thing like his own that he got from the island. Jew follow his gaze, then with a sad look pulled down his sleeves so they covered his hands.

"It happened a long time ago," whispered Jew "I was in an accident."

Ralph sensed that Jew wasn't telling the whole truth, but he didn't pry.

"I should really get going," Jew muttered half to himself.

Jew went to leave but stopped for a second.

"Hey I haven't heard you name," Jew muttered.

"It's Ralph."

Jew was silent for a second. Then he gave Ralph a good look and smiled.

"Great to meet you Ralph."

Then he turned and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Before the Storm

_Author's notes:_

_Hey, It's me T.K. again with chapter 2! I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! I love reviewers! Please review…I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE FLIES OK? Now that we have that strait enjoy my fic_

Chapter 2

Ralph was going to be late for class. He must have gone back to sleep after Jew left, because he woke up thirty minutes before class started. This was his first day too, he wasn't getting off to a good start.

Ralph was really surprised when he walked into the classroom, the teacher wasn't there yet. He groaned. The only available seats were in the front, he hated sitting in the front. He sat down with a sigh. He looked around at the new faces. Well they weren't all new, Ben and Jew were both there. Ben had a look of pure excitement on his face, and Jew had a face of pure horror.

Jew got up, his face hard.

"Tell Mrs. Bangal I'm sick today," he muttered.

Jew went to leave the room, but as he was walking out the door he was hit by a magazine held by a smirking tow headed woman.

"WHAT THE HELL! THAT HURT TEACH!" Jew yelled "THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT A SICK STUDENT!"

"Your not sick," Mrs. Bangal snorted "I fell for that half of last year I'm not going to fall for it now."

"I'm really sick," Jew muttered.

"Yeah sure," Mrs. Bengal muttered "Go take your seat."

Jew pouted as he took his seat.

"Now class," Mrs. Bangal started "welcome to my English class! I will be you teacher, Mrs. Bangal. I see several new faces so I will do role call today. Most days I won't. So when you hear your name, say here and tell me if you go by something else."

She gave the class a nod. Jew looked like he was going to have a panic attack now.

Ralph blocked out most of the names.

"Benjamin Sanderson?"

"Here," Ben said practically jumping out of his seat "I go by Ben Mrs. B."

Mrs. B nodded.

" Raphael Sanderson?" **(1)**

"It's Ralph," Ralph muttered. Teachers rarely called him by his full name even the first time they meet him.

The teacher nodded when she was finished. Jew started to sigh with relief when Ben piped up.

"Hey, Mrs. B you forgot to call Jews name!"

Jew looked like he could murder Ben.

"Oh I'm sorry," Mrs. B muttered "Jack Merridew, who goes by Jew **(2) **is here."

All of a sudden Ralph's world came crashing down. Jew was Jack? He needed to get out of there. Ralph started hyperventilating and left the room.

Mrs. B stared after him in concern.

"I wonder what's wrong with Ralph?" she asked out loud.

"It's my fault Teach, I'll go after him," Jew muttered.

The teacher looked confused as Jew ran out of the room.

_After*the*storm_

It took no time for Jew to catch up to Ralph. He grabbed a hold of Ralph's shoulder trying to slow him down.

"Don't touch me," Ralph said with fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you Ralph," Jew whispered

"You tried to kill me! You would have succeeded too!" Ralph cried horrified.

"And I'm sorry, if I could take it back I would!" Jew cried "I'm not the only one who hurt someone on the island!"

Ralph was silent as Jew continued.

"After the island I changed! I hid my sins, I chose a new name for myself. My parents abandoned me you know? I had to deal with that. Ralph I'm not Jack Merridew the savage from the island anymore! I'm Jew. I'm not asking for your forgiveness, that would be selfish of me. In fact slap me, stab me, kill me I deserve it!"

Jew was on his knees crying now, Ralph for emotion run through him. He knelt down next to Jew.

"No I can't forgive the savage who tried to kill me, but your not that person are you? Though I'll still call you Jack ok? I can't hurt you, because your not the person who hurt me." Ralph said.

Jack looked up his eyes shining with tears.

"You forgive me?" he whispered confused.

Ralph smirked as he got up.

"For what? We have barely met," Ralph said smugly offering his hand to Jack.

Jack laughed and took Ralph's hand.

"Yeah," he replied.

_After*the*Storm_

Months Later

Ralph and Jack were lounging in Ralph's room. Jack was listening to his ridiculously loud music and Ralph was reading a book. When Ralph suddenly thought of something.

"Hey Jack?" Ralph asked

"Yeah?" Jack muttered turning off his music.

"How can you stand having your hair so long?" Ralph asked. Jack's hair was now right above his shoulders. Ralph reached down and started playing with a strand of Jacks hair.

Jack shrugged "I like it long, as long as it stays off my neck."

Ralph nodded and stopped playing with Jack's hair.

"Don't stop, that felt good," Jack murmured.

Ralph rolled his eyes, his friend was so weird. Yet the request brought butterflies to his stomach.

What was this feeling suddenly coming over him?

END OF CHAPTER 2

**(1) **_I really don't know if Ralph is short for anything…Sanderson is the name of Ralph's foster family in this fic…._

**(2) **_How many of you guessed Jew was Jack? My guess is a lot…XD He took the first letter of his first name and combined it with the last to letters of his last name…yeah..._

_There is a next chapter, see you then! (T.K. leaves)_


	3. Chapter 3

After the Storm

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey, T.K. Here with chapter 3! :3 I really don't know if I like this chapter….it's really fluffy…XD. I. DO. NOT. OWN. LORD OF THE FLIES. K, enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 3

Ralph groaned as Jack dragged him to the principal's office.

"This is a horrible idea Jack," Ralph muttered.

"You are my best friend, I hate my roommate. It is your obligation to save me from torture by becoming my roommate," Jack stated.

Ralph sighed, Jack wasn't going to let this go until he got what he wanted. Ralph was scared at the thought of Jack being his roommate. He was afraid Jack would hear him scream at night.

The principal was ecstatic when he heard Jack's request.

"Mr. Sanderson has made a friend! This is wonderful, if Ralph gets through this school year then the school gets a donation from his mother! This is just great!" The principal said delighted.

Ralph sweat dropped.

"So it's ok for me to move into Ralph's room," Jack muttered.

"Yes, Of course," The principal responded.

Jack grinned, and dragged Ralph out of the room.

After*the*Storm

That night Ralph had the worst dream he had ever had. Jack had tied him to a tree. He was whispering horrible things in Ralph's ears.

"It's your fault," Jack sneered "They died because of you!"

"No," Ralph cried "It's not my fault!"

Then Jack stuck a stake through Ralph's heart.

Jack laughed "Yes, yes it was."

Ralph woke up screaming. Jack shot up in his bed. His eyes widened in panic as he saw his friend thrashing.

"Ralph! RALPH! What's wrong?" Jack asked scared.

"Jack make him go away! Make the other Jack stop hurting me!" Ralph cried, tears falling from his eyes.

Jack's eyes grew sad. This was all his fault. He crawled onto Ralph's bed, then pulled the sobbing teen into his lap, wrapping his arms around him.

"It's okay," Jack whispered "I'm here now, he isn't going to hurt you anymore. He is dead Ralph. You don't have t be afraid anymore."

Ralph sobbed into Jack's shoulder. Jack just held him. Every once in a while he would whisper a "Shhh," or a "It's ok," in Ralph's ear.

Eventually Ralph stopped sobbing, and became very quiet. He just sat there, in Jacks arms. He knew what the feeling was now. He couldn't deny it.

"Jack?" Ralph murmured.

"Hmmm?" Jack responded.

"Thank you," Ralph whispered, the he wrapped his arms around the red head.

"Ralph…" Jack started, but he was interrupted by Ralph.

"I love you," Ralph stated "Lately I think that I have always loved you, I just didn't know what it was. You mean everything to me. I want you to be with me forever…"

Ralph was worried when Jack didn't answer. Ralph pulled back to see Jack's face. He was surprised to see the redhead had tears in his eyes.

"No impossible," Jack started "You can't feel that way, I don't deserve it!"

"I love you," Ralph repeated then he pressed his lips gently against Jack's.

Jack pulled away, surprised. When he saw a hurt look pass over Ralph's face, he pressed his lips against Ralph's this time. This went on went on for a while. The kisses went from gentle to passionate.

When they finally stopped, Jack whisper in Ralph's ear, "I love you too. I always have."

Ralph smiled and sleepily kissed Jack's cheek.

"I'm going back to sleep, night love."

"Good night Ralph,"

**End of Chapter 3**

_Author's notes:_

_Fluffiness! XD my editor was unavailable today so if there are mistakes blame her…jk…XD Random Ralph love confession..._

_See you next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

After the Storm

_Author's Notes:_

_Hey people, I'm updating again! Only because my editor/friend asked me to! XD So yeah this chapter contains Ralph/Jack amazingness. I don't own Lord of the Flies, or the song in this chapter…._

_Enjoy the chapter! _

Chapter 4

Ralph woke up grouchy from lack of sleep. He turned to look at the alarm clock, curious about what time it was. He let out a yelp of shock.

It was ten in the morning.

"Jack, wake up!" Ralph said scrambling to get his things together. "We have missed half of English already!"

Jack just mumbled something indecipherable, and turned on his other side.

"Jack seriously GET OUT OF BED!" Ralph shouted.

"Sometimes it's good to skip class you know," Jack muttered as he got up out of bed, rubbing his head.

"We are SO in trouble," Ralph grumbled.

"Hey," Jack said as he wrapped his arms around the blonde "It's going to be ok. Lets just stay here today. There will be more questions if we just walk in late."

"True," Ralph said relaxing in Jacks arms.

Jack sighed, kissed Ralph's neck, then plopped back onto Ralph's bed. He sighed and got his trademark bored look on his face.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

Ralph sat down beside him. "I have no idea."

Then Ralph got this evil smile on his face, which made Jack shiver.

"Ralph you having that look on your face makes me scared," Jack said eyes wide "What ever idea you have in you head can't be good."

Ralph leaned forward, and whispered something in Jack's ear.

Jack broke out in a big smile.

"And you called me the savage one!"

**After*the*Storm**

"Ouch," Ralph complained, leaning his head against the headboard.

"You ok love?" Jack purred, he was laying on the floor again, smirking at Ralph.

"I really hate you right now," Ralph groaned.

Jack chuckled "It was your idea you know!"

Ralph growled, which caused Jack to burst out laughing.

They both froze when the heard knocking at the door.

Jack mouthed "act sick" to Ralph. Ralph just growled at Jack again, causing the redhead to snicker.

Mrs. B was at the door, looking irritated. There were a bunch of papers in her hands.

"You were both gone from class today," she said coldly.

"Ralph I really sick," Jack said "I was afraid to leave him alone all day. It's one of those things that is serious enough you can't go to class, but not so serious you have to see the nurse."

Jack then opened the door to reveal Ralph, pale and groaning.

Mrs. B looked surprised, she has honestly thought the two boys had jut skipped.

"Well then," she said "Here is your homework, Ralph's is in here to, also Ralph needs the parents day information. Make sure he looks though that. Be careful not to get sick ok?"

With that the woman, to Ralph's surprise, gave Jack a hug and left.

"What was that about?" Ralph asked confused.

"Oh right I never told you," Jack muttered "Teach is my legal guardian right now. My parents…disowned me after the island. Teach is my "dad's" best friend. She took me in. That is the only reason why I'm allowed in this school."

Ralph saw the sadness in Jacks eyes. He wrapped his arms around the redhead. Jack smiled., then his eyes grew distant.

"We should tell them," He said suddenly

"Tell who, what?" Ralph asked.

"Our guardians, about us, it would be wrong to hide it," Jack said simply.

"That's not a good idea, they will make us change rooms," Ralph wined then smirked. "I personally like you sleeping in my bed."

"If they did that I would just sneak back over here," Jack said "Yes even if you had another roommate."

Ralph sighed.

"We should tell them on parents night. You could bring your foster mom and Ben to the club, I'm singing there on that night. It would be a good way for me to impress your foster mom! Then after dinner we will tell them." Jack said excitedly.

"I guess it's a plan then," Jack mumbled.

**After*the*Storm**

Parents night came quickly and Ralph felt nervous. He was worried at how his foster mom was going to take the news that not only did he have a boyfriend, but they were roommates. Ben has been irritable all day.

When Katie Sanderson saw them she practically squeezed the life out of them. When she head that Ralph had made dinner reservations she was even more delighted.

When they arrived at the club Katie was ecstatic.

"Your roommate plays here?" She asked "He must be really good!"

Ralph nodded, good didn't even cut it. Jack had the voice of an angel.

They got in, ordered their food, and listened to a really good band. When Jack came up on stage, Ralph nudged Katie and pointed up on stage. Jack looked great tonight, he was wearing a black tee-shirt (He rarely took of his sweatshirts so this surprised Ralph) and black jeans. His red hair was lightly tied back with some kind of string.

Jack brought his mouth to the mike.

"I'm dedicating this performance, to the person I am head over heals for!" Jack said smiling and glancing in Ralph's direction. Then he started to sing.

_Yeah, eh, ehOhhhI know this isn't what I wanted,I never thought it'd come this far,Just thinking back to where we started,And how we lost all that we were young and times were I could see it's not the same.I'm standing here but you don't see me,I'd give it all for that to I don't want to lose her,Don't wanna let her go._

_Standin' out in the rain,Need to know if it's over,'Cuz I would leave you alone.I'm flooded with all this pain,Knowing that I'll never hold herLike I didBefore the storm(Yeah, before the storm)With every strike of lightning,Comes a memory that not a word is left unspoken,Maybe IShould give ' out in the rain,Need to know if it's over,'Cuz I would leave you alone.I'm flooded with all this pain,Knowing that I'll never hold herLike I didBefore the stormTrying to keepThe lights from going outAnd the clouds from ripping out my broken always say,A heart is not a homeWithout the one who gets you through the ' out in the rain,Knowin' that it's really don't leave me alone.I'm flooded with all this pain,Knowing I'll never hold ya,Like I did,Before the storm.(Yeah, the storm)Like I didBefore the storm._

Jack finished the song beautifully. Everyone stood and clapped. Jack bowed smiling Ralph's way.

When Jack was done with his performance he went over to where Teach (1) was sitting and gave her a hug. Then he whispered something in her ear. Teach raised from her chair and they both made their way over to Ralph and company's table.

The two adults shook hands and introduced themselves.

"Now Jew, **(2) **do tell me why you insisted I meet Ralph's mother, and tell us what you and Ralph have to tell us."

"They want to tell you guys that they are together now, as in they both are in love," Ben said irritated.

Four eyes looked at Ben in shock.

**End of Chapter 4**

_Author's notes:_

_**(1) **__Jack calls her by this all the time, and it has rubbed off on Ralph. So I decided that is what she is going to be called._

_**(2) **__Jack still goes by Jew. Only Ralph is allowed to call him Jack._

_So do you like it? XD cliffhanger! I am sorry if you don't appreciate Jack singing a Miley Cyrus/Nick Jonas song. I LOVE THIS SONG SO LIVE WITH IT. I don't own it either…..It's called Before the Storm. This is most likely one of my favorite chapters! PLEASE REVIEW! XD See you next chapter! (T.K. out.)_


	5. Chapter 5

After the Storm

_Authors Notes:_

_Hey, T.K here bringing you chapter 5! Woot! If this chapter is horribly rushed through it is because I started watching Chrono Crusade…and I want to watch more! Yay for obsessions…I still don't own LotF! XD Or the song in this chapter! This chapter splits between Jack and Ralph fore a little while… Enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 5

_"Now Jew, do tell me why you insisted I meet Ralph's mother, and tell us what you and Ralph have to tell us."_

_"They want to tell you guys that they are together now, as in they are both in love," Ben said irritated._

_Four eyes looked at Ben in shock._

No one talked, no one moved even. They all fell into an uncomfortable silence. Then Ben got up and left the table looking upset.

"I'll go after him," Ralph muttered, Jew just nodded in response.

After*the*Storm

_Ralph_

Ralph followed Ben easily. Eventually Ben faced Ralph anger in his eyes.

"Stop following me Ralph," Ben hissed.

"Tell me what's wrong Ben, it's not like you to act this way," Ralph said coolly.

"EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING IS WRONG," Ben shouted.

Ralph raised an eyebrow, "Care to elaborate?"

"You take everything from me," Ben started, his eyes filling with tears. "My dad died right after you came to live with us, and then when I finally got to see my Mom, for the very first time, you stole all of her attention. Then you go to all these other boarding schools! You finally come here, and you distance yourself from me, AND you stole my only friend!"

"So your jealous," Ralph said surprised.

"Yes, You also hurt me Ralph! I know you were in some kind of accident, no one will tell me what happened! I'm supposed to be your cousin/brother, my dad was your uncle. We are related by blood, so why can't I know? It has something to do with Jew doesn't it? I saw your face on that first day, you were scared out f your mind! Then you guys both come back, and act as if you guys have a soul-binding secret or something!" The tears were running down Ben's eyes now.

Ralph's eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry Ben, it is a really hard subject for me to talk about. You are like a brother to me, so you deserve to know." Ralph said. Then he started a very long story.

_Jack_

Jack quickly wished he had been the one to go after Ben, what ever was wrong with him couldn't be as bad as this. Both of the women were staring at him waiting for him to say something. Finally it was Teach who broke the silence.

"So it's true, you and Ralph I mean," She asked. She looked curious and a little hurt.

Katie gasped.

"NO, but aren't they ROOMATES?" She asked "Who knows what they were doing in that room!"

Jack got as red as his hair.

"YOUR NOT DENYING IT!" Katie said horrified.

"I'm sure they have been responsible, even if they haven't they are both boys…" Teach began.

"OH MY…" Katie started.

"Mrs. Sanderson," Jack said interrupting "I love Ralph! He is like a sun in my darkness. I was lost until I found him! Please understand."

"It's true, both boys have changed for the better since they became friends," Teach said "I could see how broken Ralph was when he got here, and I know Jew defiantly wasn't whole."

"He doesn't have nightmares anymore," Jack says smiling.

Katie blinked, "He stopped having nightmares? That's…That's incredible."

Katie paused then looked at Jack, really looked at him. She took in his clothes, his hair, his scars, and the look in his eyes.

"You were on that God-forsaken Island too, weren't you?" Katie asked sadly.

Teach gasped.

"Ralph was on the island too?" she asked startled "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jacks eyes clouded.

"Yeah, we were both on the island, we both went through hell. Which is why we are so close. I don't want to remember what happened, I did horrible things. I wanted to kill him, with passion. That island turned even the most gentle boys into savages." Jack said flinching.

Both women were silent, processing what was just said

_Ralph_

When Ralph finished his story, Ben was in shock.

"That really happened to you?" Ben asked sadly.

Ralph nodded, not meeting his cousin's eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" Ben said.

Ralph shrugged, he didn't want his cousin's pity.

"We should get back."

After*the*Storm

When they returned they found a very red Jack, and two women talking. Ben sat back down quietly. Ralph gave Jack a peck on the cheek, he watched Katie flinch.

"We have decided not to go to the school and have you guys switch rooms," Teach said "If you guys promise to be careful and not to be caught."

Jack snorted, "I really don't care if we got caught, what can they do to us?"

Teach was silent. Then Katie piped up.

"We have also decided that during the summer if you two are still together you guys can spend half of your time at each house. Ben, Mrs. Bangal has informed me that you can stay over there too."

Ben brightened up at this, then he looked toward Ralph who smiled in his direction.

"Well if all of this is done I would like to dance with my boyfriend," Jack muttered, then took Ralph by the hand to the dance floor.

"That could have gone worse," Jack said as they danced.

Ralph groaned and set his head on the redhead's shoulder.

They danced peacefully for a while. Then suddenly a tow headed girl tackled Jack.

"WHAT THE HELL MARIE!" Jack yelled his face red (again) "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

The girl, apparently called Marie, snorted. "You aren't the only one who can sing Jacky."

"You did not just call me that! I told you never to call me that again!" Jack said.

Marie laughed, then she noticed Ralph just standing there.

"You finally found yourself a boyfriend Jacky? That's good you finally came out of the closet huh?" Marie said amused.

Jack was angry now.

"Um Jack you should introduce us," Ralph said confused.

"Ralph this is Marie, she is Teach's sister. She is also a singer and a pain in the neck. Marie this is my boyfriend Ralph, who is sweet and loyal, and NOT a pain in the neck," Jack said irritated.

Marie laughed "Your angry aren't you Jacky? Lol you look happy though, in the year that we dated you never looked so happy."

Ralph got a strange look on his face that made Marie laugh.

"Yep Jacky and I dated for a year, though it wasn't very fun. He would always stare at all the guys around. I kept telling him just to come out of the closet already, but he was in denial." Marie said with a smile.

"MARIE DON'T YOU HAVE TO BE ON STAGE OR SOMETHING?" Jack roared.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me! Bye Jacky! Nice to meet you Ralph!" Marie said turning to leave.

Ralph couldn't help but laugh, Jack looked furious.

"You dated Teach's sister?" Ralph asked curious.

"Yeah, don't tell her though," Jack muttered.

Then they heard Marie began to sing on stage.

_If I could change the currents of our lives  
To make the river flow where it's run dry  
To be a prodigal of father time  
Then I would see you tonight_

_If I could find the years that went away  
Destroying all the cruelty of fate  
I must believe that love will find a way  
Tonight_  
_Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love_

Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love

If I could see beyond the here and now  
If you could hear me calling you somehow  
If I could know that love is reaching out  
To find you with me tonight

Then hope could make these promises come true  
Beyond what I could say, what love can do  
With every moment leading me to you tonight

Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love

I will stay forever here until that one day comes  
Praying time will bring you near, I'll wait for your love

If I could change the currents of our lives  
To make the river flow where it's run dry  
To be a prodigal of father time  
Then I would see you tonight

Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love  
One day to me, love  
One day to me, love

Ralph placed his head on Jack's shoulde again, and they danced to the sweet music.

**End of chapter 5**

_Author's notes:_

_I just wanted to clarify a couple of things:_

_I don't own One Day, which is sung by Trading Yesterday._

_I wanted to clarify Ralph and Jack's families._

_Ralph ,after the island, was sent to live with his handicapped uncle, who was taking care of Ben. Then Ralph's uncle/Ben's father was killed tragically in a car crash just months later. So Ralph and Ben were sent to Katie, who is Ben's biological mother. So that is why Ben is referred to as Ralph's cousin._

_Now Jack is a little different story. After the island he was returned to his parents. But his parents were afraid of him, he was still unstable from the island. They basically couldn't take care of him anymore. Teach was Jack's dad's best friend, and believed Jack would come around some day. So Jack's parents made her Jack's legal guardian. Marie is Teach's younger sister by like thirteen years. Marie loves to torture Jack, though they are both very close. She is most likely the second most important person in Jack's life. _

_Wow that was an interesting chapter! Next chapter I might put in some Marie/Ben Do you guys think they would make a good couple? PLEASE REVIEW! Reviewers bring me happiness! It gives me the energy to write! You wouldn't want this story to suddenly to disappear would you? (Evil smile)_

_See you next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

After the Storm

_Author's notes:_

_I finally got some time to write! Hey it's me T.K. with chapter 6! This chapter took me forever…at least that is what it felt like! I still don't own LotF, seriously how could I? I really hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 6

"_A dream it has to be a dream," Ralph was whispering to himself. He was on a boat surrounded by the island kids. Jack has a spaced out look on is face. The twins huddled together in fright. Sam tenderly held Eric, who was bleeding. Roger had been using Eric as a whipping boy for days. Roger himself was having an argument with a soldier._

"_I want to go back," The savage hissed "The island was heaven to me,"_

_The soldier shook his head._

_Roger was getting really angry. Every one of the island boys were scared, they knew what he was capable of. Eric made the mistake of whimpering._

_Roger flipped around, anger in his eyes._

"_You whimpering sissy boy?" Roger said acidly "I can show you what real fear is!"_

_With that Roger grabbed Eric out of Sam's arms, and in one swift motion cast him over the edge of the boat. Ralph heard Sam scream. It was a horrible sound. Then Roger jumped over the edge too. Sam went to follow him, but Ralph and several of they boys held him back. They all saw it, Roger drowned Eric. Then he swam away in the direction of the island. While this happened the soldier just watched dumbfounded. _

_Sam was crying out, whimpering, screaming, and who could blame him? His twin, his other half lay dead in a watery grave. Ralph held him. Ralph's own eyes were filled with tears, this was his fault he just knew it. Jack never looked up the whole time._

Ralph woke with a start, tears falling from his eyes. Where was he? Right he was on a plane, Jack, Marie, Ben, and him were going to spend spring break at Teach's house.

"Ralph are you alright?" He heard Marie ask. She was in the seat across from him. Ben was next to her snoring. Jack was supposed to be next to Ralph, but he must have gone to the bathroom or something.

"I'm fine, just a dream," Ralph said cursing the tears falling from his eyes.

"Was it about the island?" Marie asked her eyes full of concern "Jack used to have bad dreams all the time."

Ralph didn't answer, just wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You can trust me you know," Marie said seriously.

Ralph nodded. He and Marie were friends now, he knew that he could trust her. She was also Ben's girlfriend now. Jack had introduced the two in an attempt to get both of them off his back. Unfortunately it caused the opposite to happen, they were around all the time now. Ralph didn't mind, but it drove Jack crazy.

"Want to tell me about it?" Marie asked.

"I was about what happened on the boat ride home from the island," Ralph started.

"Does it have to do with that twin that was drowned by the psychopath?" Marie asked with understanding.

Ralph just nodded. Marie was silent, then a light came into her eyes.

"When we get to the house you should let me drag you into town, there is a fantastic bookstore there," Marie said excitedly.

Ralph was confused, what did this have to do with his dream (which is actually a memory)?

"What is that about a bookstore?" Jack muttered, back from the bathroom.

Marie looked at him guilty.

"I was telling Jack that I should take him into town to see the Silver Towers bookstore," Marie said.

Jacks eyes hardened.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because last time I was there he broke my nose."

"You were being insensitive!"

"I WAS NOT!"

Ralph was extremely confused, what in the world were they talking about?

"Fine!" Jack finally said "You can take him there, but I'm not going inside!"

"I didn't said you had to!" Marie huffed.

Jack slid down angrily. Ralph wanted to know what was going on, but he didn't dare ask either one of the angry teens. He would just have to wait.

After*the*Storm

Ralph groaned, two hours on a plane and now another two in a car. Marie had barely given them all time to unpack before she had stuffed the three boys in a car.

"You didn't mention that this bookstore was three towns away," Ralph muttered.

"Whoops, did I forget to mention that?" Marie said cheerfully.

Jack growled obviously grumpy.

When they came to the small town, all of the teens were eager to get out of the car. Immediately Marie whispered something in Ben's ear, Ben nodded. Then he gave her a peck on the cheek, and left in the direction of some movie store. Marie then dragged Ralph in the opposite direction, Jack disappeared somewhere.

The bookstore that Marie had talked of was a small bookstore with a café attached. When they walked in a bell rang. Marie didn't say anything, she didn't let go of Ralph's hand either. Not until they reached the cash register. Ralph couldn't see the cashier who was hidden behind an ancient tomb of a book.

Marie smile, she went strait to the person.

"Guess what! Your favorite customer is here!" Marie exclaimed.

"Marie," The person (It was defiantly a boy) asked "Your supposed to call first remember!"

Then the boy put down the book. Ralph almost had a heart attack. The boy couldn't have been any older than fifteen or sixteen. He had tow colored hair and mischievous eyes. There were scars on every visible space of skin Ralph could see. Even after all the years that had passed, Ralph could still recognize the boy.

"Sam?" Ralph choked.

The boy looked strait at Ralph, his eyes widened. There were many emotions in those eyes as the boy looked at Ralph.

"Ralph?" he asked "No way!"

Sam gave him a hug then, Ralph was surprised.

"I can't believe you're here! We have been searching for you! I have been in touch with all the others, but not you!" Sam said excitedly.

"The others?" Ralph said dumbly.

"All the other surviving kids from the island! There aren't very many, most died from sickness, or insanity. I got a list if you want it!" Sam said smiling.

Ralph nodded dazed.

"Hey Sam, you should tell him about Theo," Marie said her eyes sad.

Sam stopped his eyes conflicted. He bit his lip and looked nervous.

Marie huffed "He deserves to know."

Just then the bell on the door rang, and Jack walked in. When he saw Sam he got a guilty on his face.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Sam muttered.

"I just came in to check on Ralph," Jack hissed.

"Since when did you care? You tried to kill him remember, you didn't care about anyone else," Sam said coldly.

"Shut up Sam!" Jack yelled.

"Oh God," Marie muttered, and pulled Ralph out of the way just before Sam lunged at Jack.

Sam was beating Jack, who wasn't fighting back.

"Sam you need to stop!" Ralph said scared for his boyfriend.

Sam didn't seem to hear he continued to beat on Jack.

Then the bell rang again, and a boy of about fourteen ran in. Ralph mouth hung open when he saw the boy, no it couldn't be! He had coarse, strait black hair, and was skinny. The boy's eyes widened when he saw Sam and Jack on the floor.

"SAM! STOP!" The boy yelled looking scared "We talked about this! Remember?"

"Theo?" Sam asked, and finally getting off of Jack he strolled to the younger boy's ( who was apparently called Theo) side and gave him a quick kiss.

Ralph blinked confused. He was aware that the boy looked like Simon, if Simon had a chance to grow older. He also wondered if any of the boys from the island were strait **(1)**…

Theo looked at him, then smiled.

"You must be Ralph!" Theo grinned "About time I got to meet you!"

"Ah, yeah," Ralph muttered, he just couldn't get over Theo's appearance.

"I'm Theo by the way! I might as well just tell you now, I'm Simon's brother. I heard you were a good friend to him on the island!" Theo said quickly.

Ralph felt his world go black as he fainted.

_Author's notes:_

_This line is for my friend and reviewer Ren….yep XD_

_So yeah, did you people like it? I worked so hard! Were you surprised? XD I love Marie…. PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING YOU! XD I fell sad XDing when Eric died, RIP Eric! Is it obvious that Jack and Sam don't get along? I hope you all liked it! See you next chapter! (T.K. out)_


	7. Chapter 7

After the Storm

_Author's Notes:_

_SORRY THIS HASN"T BEEN UPDATED SOONER! I (T.K Hale) am getting that horrid disease (writers block) again! This chapter gave me so much trouble that it wasn't even funny…there is such an important part and I didn't want to mess up… I also got wrapped up in ideas for a Sam/Theo story 3. But anyway as you obviously know, I don't own LotF. Please enjoy chapter 7!_

Chapter 7

When Ralph came to, there were tears in his eyes. He couldn't even remember what he was dreaming of. It had something to do with Simon's death though.

"Jack told me you don't have those dreams anymore," A voice said.

Ralph jumped, and for the first time noticed his surroundings. He was in a hospital room, and Marie was sitting next to his bed looking irritated.

"What am I doing here?" Ralph asked confused.

"You fainted. Normally we wouldn't have take you to a hospital, but Jack and Theo needed some medical attention," Marie said irritation lacing her words.

"Wait! Is Jack okay? He was unconscious last time I saw him! Sam beat him really badly! Wait why did Theo need medical attention?" Ralph said quickly.

"The stubborn idiot's going to be fine, the worst he got was some scratches from Sam's ring. He didn't even get a broken nose this time. Theo fell and got a huge cut because he panicked when you fainted. Theo is getting stitches now." Marie huffed.

"Marie why are you angry?" Ralph wondered.

"You guys are all idiots, you make me worry about you to much," Marie said exasperated.

"That is why you love us though," Ralph said smiling.

Marie smiled, looking tired. She ran her fingers though Ralph's hair, catching the tangles that had formed in it. Ralph had been letting his hair grow longer, since he met Jack again.

"You really freaked everyone out back there," She murmured "you hit your head pretty hard when you fainted."

"I'm sorry I worried everybody," Ralph said his eyes looking down.

"**They'll** forgive you," Marie said calmly "You worried Theo most of all though."

Ralph raised an eyebrow "Why is that?"

"Because Theo was scared something was wrong with you. His mom has asthma, his dad died in a car crash because he had a seizure behind the wheel, and Simon had epilepsy **(1)**."Marie said her eyes clouding.

"Wait Simon had _what_?" Ralph said shocked.

"Epilepsy, a common chronic neurological disorder characterized by seizures." Marie said rolling her eyes.

"I know what epilepsy is! That isn't…why….he never showed any symptoms!" Ralph said with wide eyes.

"Jack said that Simon used to go off by himself all the time, it is very possible that he was hiding his condition from all others on the island." Marie said sadly.

"No," Ralph said laying back "It does make sense though."

"You took that new better that Jack did, he got this horrible look on his face. Then he locked himself in his room for a week." Marie said.

"Jack may not admit it, but in a way he is way more emotional than me," Ralph smiled in spite of the weird feelings running through him.

"Jack has always been that way, it's funny the island changed him so much. He isn't selfish anymore. Material things mean little or nothing. It's sort of a bitter sweet thing actually." Marie said eyes distant.

"I keep forgetting you've known him for a long time," Ralph said slightly jealous.

"Not really, before sis adopted him, I saw him only a handful of times," Marie said smiling.

Ralph couldn't help but catch the sparkle in her eyes, and couldn't help remembering she had dated Jack for a year at one time.

"Are you in love with him?" Ralph asked seriously.

Marie looked startled, "Jack or Ben?"

"Both," Ralph replied.

"I love Ben, even though we haven't been going out that long. I can already tell that he and I are going to be together a long time." Marie said he eyes averted now.

"What about Jack?" Ralph said almost coldly.

Marie flinched.

"I love Jack," she started "I can't stop loving him. It hurts to know that I will never be to him what he is to me. He doesn't even realize it, I think."

"Marie I know Jack loves you," Ralph started but was interrupted.

"I was so happy when I saw he was with you," Marie whispered "Because I _knew _who you were. He has always loved you. It brought me a little peace at least, I felt guilty, leaving him."

"Wait, you left? I know Jack was surprised to see you but…" Ralph started only to be interrupted again.

"I…I was gone for about seven months before you and I met," Marie said starting to mess with he hair, twisting and pulling it "I had just gotten back when I went to the club that night."

"Why?" Ralph said without thinking.

Then Marie burst out crying, Ralph didn't know what he did.

"Marie…."

"I have to tell someone," Marie cried "I have to tell someone…or else.."

"Marie, you can tell me anything, you know?" Ralph said though he was totally unprepared what she said next.

"I was pregnant."

"What?" Ralph said taken a back.

"I was pregnant with Jack's child."

**End of Chapter 7**

_Author's notes:_

_**(1)**__ My English teacher is the one who suggested this, I was really surprised. I thought it would make a good part for my story! _

_So, yeah this chapter is sorta a cliffhanger…were all of you surprised? Lol not much I can say other than **Review** and watch for the next chapter._

_Until next time,_

_T.K Hale _


	8. Chapter 8

After the Storm

_Author's Notes:_

_I'M SOOOO SORRY THIS STORY HASN'T BEEN UPDATED SOONER! FIRST I GOT SICK, THEN ANOTHER FIC HELD MY BRAIN CAPTIVE! I PROMISE THIS FIC IS STILL ALIVE! I am so sorry to leave you hanging, partially after the ending of then last chapter! I have to warn you there is a sorta weird shower scene in this chapter. I STILL DON'T own LotF! What's up with that? XD Enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter 8

_I have to tell _someone,"_ Marie cried "I have to tell someone…or else.."_

_"Marie, you can tell me anything, you know?" Ralph said though he was totally unprepared what she said next._

_"I was pregnant."_

_"What?" Ralph said taken a back._

_"I was pregnant with Jack's child."_

Ralph just stared at Marie blankly.

Jack's child… Marie's child…_ Their _child…no… Why didn't Jack mention this?

"I was scared when I found out, I knew Sis would have a cow. So I went to live with an Aunt for a little while. She kept it a secret. I didn't tell Jack, I couldn't. It would have tied him down. I love Jack so much, I want nothing more than for him to find happiness. I didn't know what I was planning on doing after the baby was born. The baby was born two months premature. She was a beautiful baby girl! Oh gawd, she looked just like Jack! I named her Jamie, and I loved her more than anything else in this world." Marie said smiling through her tears.

"What happened?" Ralph asked though he already had guessed.

"She died, about three days after she was born." Marie whispered.

"I'm sorry Marie," Ralph murmured "So you never told Jack?"

"NO! He is never going to find out!" Marie panicked.

"You don't think he deserves to know?" Ralph asked "Also have you told Ben yet?"

Marie shook her head "I'm not going to make Jack cry, and if I'm not telling Jack I'm not telling Ben!"

Ralph pushed away the anger he was starting to feel.

"It's your choice Marie," He said getting up (Thanking the heavens that they hadn't changed him into a hospital gown).

He went to leave the room.

"Ralph! Where do you think your going?" Marie asked.

"I'm going for a walk," Ralph stated "There isn't anything wrong with me, I only fainted out of shock."

"But…"

"See you later Marie."

_**After*The*Storm**_

When Teach got there she was furious.

"It didn't occur to any of you to call me? I'm responsible for you guys! Going on a road trip _then _getting in the hospital! Do you know how worried I was when I got that phone call?" Teach said exasperated.

"I can imagine," Jack muttered.

They were currently in Teach's house. Jack, Ben, Marie, and Ralph all sat on a couch with semi-guilty looks on their faces.

Teach sighed.

"Go get settled in, we can talk about this later."

All four teens sighed, and left for their respective rooms.

_**After*the*Storm**_

Ralph was in the shower, he was trying to wash away his negative feelings. What Marie had told him, it was seriously bothering him.

He heard the door open and close, which made him jump. He was sure he locked that door!

But it was only Jack; Ralph relaxed his tense muscles.

"How did you get in here?" Ralph mused.

"It's the bathroom connected to my room," Jack said evilly "I have my ways."

Jack stepped in under the water, and wrapped his arms around Ralph gently.

"Tell me what's wrong," Jack asked sadly "You have been acting weird all night."

"Your surprised I'm acting weird after that blunt reminder about what happened on the island?" Ralph said raising an eyebrow.

Jack chuckled "Well you did faint…"

"What are you laughing for?" Ralph asked slightly irritated "You were out cold by the time I fainted! Speaking of which why didn't you fight back?"

Jack tilted his head so that the water hit his face.

"Because I deserve every punch that guy throws at me," Jack murmured.

"That's not true!" Ralph exclaimed "You aren't the Jack from the island anymore!"

"Just because I am different now in the present…. It doesn't change what I did in the past. I was an accomplice in Piggy's murder, I just stood by as Eric was killed, and HELL we all killed Simon now didn't we? The worst thing though was I tried to kill _you, _that is something I can never atone for!" Jack said rebellious tears falling from his eyes.

Ralph looked at his boyfriend, really looked at him. He never realized how vulnerable Jack really was. For all Jack's strength, sometimes he was still that scared boy from the island.

Ralph wrapped his arms around Jack's neck.

"No, something's can never be atoned for. But we can always try the best we can. Every survivor from that island had a burden to bear, and a sin to carry. You aren't alone! I'm right here, always. I love you Jack, nothing in the world can change that. You could kill me right here and now, and I would still love you." Ralph said lovingly.

Jack smiled and kissed Ralph's head.

"I can 't promise never to hurt you, because something will always happen. But I promise you, I will never wish you harm. I love you too Ralph! More than anything!" Jack whispered in Ralph's ear.

Jack kissed his lover with passion, the chuckled.

"What?" Ralph asked.

"It almost feels like we're kissing in the rain," Jack said smiling

"Yeah" Ralph said, then the two lovers embraced, all other cares forgotten.

End of chapter 8 _Author's note: _

_Yay for sadness and fluff! AWWW THEY ARE SOOO CUTE! So anyway if you have any Questions, Corrections, or Compliments please review or message me_! _Even if it is just to say hi…Have a nice day and see you next chapter!_


End file.
